Lost
by Nintendo1487
Summary: Shadow is caught up with work and Blaze misses him. She starts to feel lonely at his absence and ponders over when their relationship was happier. Can Shadow bring her out of her depression? Shadow/Blaze


**Whoa! This is new for me. I've never made one where they're married! Who would have thought I had it in me? Anywho, Shadow is caught up in work, and Blaze is feeling all depressed and lonely. What will Shadow do? Read and find out!**  
**I own nothing. Everybody belongs to SEGA**

* * *

Blaze sat down at the table, holding a steaming mug of hot tea between her hands. She had one leg crossed over the other with her hair tied in a messy ponytail. She wore a large, over-sized shirt that wasn't hers, revealing her bare legs and forearms. She had just awoken to the day, coming down to find her husband already dressed and drinking a cup of coffee to start his day. A rare sight for her to see lately. His tie hung loosely around his neck. Untied, obviously. She would usually tie it since he could hardly ever do it. She didn't get do it too often anymore since he's usually gone by now. Like many other days, he had a business meeting. It was a big one. He might not even come home tonight. Again.

Blaze sighed as she looked down at the tile floor of the dining room. Shadow was gone from home frequently nowadays. His job at GUN kept him away from her often, leaving her lonely and longing for him and his warmth in the bed. His job had even interfered with their sex life. Blaze hated to admit it, but it was true. She and her husband hadn't had it since about two months ago, before all of this overnight and weekend work shifts. He was always working so hard. He began to distance himself from her. From the few times she did actually see him, he would only greet her, tell her good-night, good-morning, or something like that. But even those began to fade. They hadn't even said hello since two days ago. Sex was now a distant memory. She was frustrated because of it.

To say the least, Blaze was miserable. She missed Shadow. She missed the man she loved. He was hardly ever there anymore. Work kept him away. Blaze tried seeing him at work to go to lunch but each time meetings or field missions kept him busy. She stopped trying after the 17th time. She had counted them. Her longing to be with him had her crying silently every other week in the shower. She missed her warm fingers touching her bare skin, his lips kissing her everywhere, his strong heartbeat pounding along with her own...

"Blaze..."

His voice was deep and powerful. She felt a pleasant shiver run up her spine each time he said it. He would always say it so gently to her.

"Blaze."

Such softness he would use. She missed that. She even started to hear it in her head over and over again she missed it so much.

"Blaze!"

She jumped as she looked up. Her gaze locked with his as reality set in around her. Shadow was looking away from his newspaper and his full attention was now on her. The first time in weeks...

"Yes?" Blaze asked. Her voice trembled slightly in excitement and happiness at actually speaking to him.

"You're shaking," his eyes moved downward. She followed his gaze to her hands. They were, indeed, shaking, making the untouched tea quake below the rim.

"Oh..." Blaze stood up. She carried the now cold mug of tea to the sink, rinsing it out before setting it down on the counter. She must have really been out of it for Shadow to notice. It seemed he hadn't been noticing her for so long that she had gotten used to it. She felt saddened at that fact. She turned around, finding Shadow standing there behind her, looking at her with concerned eyes. She didn't even hear him get up...

"Baby, are you okay?" he asked, softness edging his voice. His warm fingers touched her cheek. She leaned into them, her eyes looking up into his.

"I'm fine, Shadow. Just tired." she gave him a weak smile, but her eyes screamed at him that she wasn't. He didn't look convinced. She subconsciously moved to fix his tie, a routine she adapted long ago. When she was done, he gave her a quick kiss before grabbing his suitcase, leaving her light-headed. He had actually kissed her...

Shadow opened the front door. He paused, glancing back at her. "If you need anything, call me. Okay?" he then disappeared out the door, closing it softly behind him.  
Blaze stared at the door until she heard the sound of his car pulling out of the driveway. She then sank to her knees, suddenly feeling very cold and lonely. She ached for his touch so much...

Blaze slowly awoke to gentle hands smoothing over her stomach and sides. She slowly shifted onto her back, knowing those hands all too well. She felt as if she were dreaming, but the hands were too strong and felt too real for it to be a dream. She pried her eyes open to the dim light of the bedside lamp, seeing the face of her desire.

"Baby, I'm so sorry," Shadow whispered, leaning down to nuzzle his face into her shoulder. "I was so caught up in work that I didn't realize how much it was hurting you. I didn't see how lost you were until this morning," he raised his head to look into her eyes. "I've missed you."

Blaze felt hot tears roll down her cheeks. "Shadow," she choked, bringing her hands up to cup his cheeks. She brought him in for a kiss, feeling a fire kindle deep within her core. A fire she hadn't felt in far too long, a fire that only he could ignite. She whined in desire as she felt the bed shift as he moved his body over hers. He took off her shirt that she hadn't changed out of all day. It fell to floor, quickly followed by trousers and another work shirt. Boxers went too.

Blaze opened her mouth to him, meeting his tongue with such want that she took control for the first time in years. She tasted all of his mouth, the spice of it raising goose bumps across her skin. She stroked across his wet digit, making him groan into her mouth. His hands moved up to massage her breasts. He seemed more eager to touch her than he was their wedding night. His touch was filled with so much kindness, so much passion, so much love that she melted against him. She wanted him so much. This was the man she fell in love with; the man she married.

He entered her hot, slick cavern, making her throw her head back as a throaty moan escaped her lips. She arched her back against him viciously, her breasts brushing up against his chest. His thrusts were long and hard, hitting her sweet spot right on each time. She moved in time with his thrusts as he groaned and panted in bliss. He ran his hot tongue up the column of her neck, making her roll her head to the side lazily. Her legs wrapped themselves around his waist as he moved faster. He choked out her name as he struggled to breathe. She saw white as hot pleasure pulsed throughout her body.

Oh Chaos. She missed this. She missed him. She missed being with him, feeling his touch, feeling him inside her. There was nothing to compare it to. Just being with him fulfilled her more than anything ever could. His gaze locked with hers, his mouth agape as he panted. She pulled his burning mouth onto her own as they came together.

Shadow collapsed down at her side, gasping for breath along with her. Their chests heaved up and down as they stared at the ceiling but saw nothing. Blaze felt as if her heart was exploding in her ribcage. It pounded so hard it was in her ears. She felt as if all her cares were taken from her shoulders at that moment. She felt so peaceful, so happy. She smiled as she felt his fingers lace with hers. She rolled over to rest her head against his broad chest, snuggling into his chest fur. He wrapped a secure arm around her waist, making her feel safe and protected.

"I love you, Blaze." he whispered.

She closed her eyes as her eyelids suddenly felt as if they weighed a ton. "I love you, Shadow," she mumbled as she finally gave in to sleep.


End file.
